<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mercy Killing by Fire_Bubble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853493">Mercy Killing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bubble/pseuds/Fire_Bubble'>Fire_Bubble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hydra is evil, Mercy Killing, Murder, i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bubble/pseuds/Fire_Bubble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during CA:TWS<br/>Milla is one of Hydra's little plaything. They want to turn her into the next Winter Soldier.</p><p>The Winter Solider is regaining his memories of what his life was before Hydra. When he finds about the next version of him, he wants to save the poor child from the horrors of what Hydra will do to her. Unfortunately, the only way to do that is to kill her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mercy Killing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_Nighcore/gifts">Sweetie_Nighcore</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecryptictaxi/gifts">thecryptictaxi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is inspired the Murder Song (5, 4, 3, 2, 1) by AURORA.</p><p>To Littlestqr: Your work Letters For Steve Rogers made me cry and also inspired me to write my own Bucky fic so thank you so much<br/>-Bubble</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Milla</strong>
</p><p>Milla is unsure whether she likes Hydra or not. But then, not many 5-year-olds are able to make certain decisions. That must be why the people who look after her do it all for her. Maybe she would like them better if they all weren't so mean. Also if she was allowed to have friends.</p><p>There was a knock on her 'bedroom' door. In came one of the people who looked after her. "Child 423, you are needed at the experiment chamber." His harsh voice said. Milla didn't know what experiment meant, nor what chamber meant but she knew that whenever she went there she would only get more hurtie needles stuck into her. The experiment chamber was her second most hated room. The other one was the one she was put into whenever she was naughty.</p><p>The Hydra agent grabbed her and pulled her out the door roughly. On her way to the chamber, she passed a tall man wearing a black mask. She had never seen him before. Though her caretakers always told her not to be curious, Milla couldn't help but stare at this intriguing man. She couldn't stare for long though, as the agent pulled her into the experiment chamber. They strap her to the big, hard chair. The one in the white coat darts around her, attaching wires onto her and sticking needles through her skin. Milla bit her tongue. Complaining in any way about the pain just made it worse. She had found that out the hard way.</p><p>
  <strong>Winter Soldier</strong>
</p><p>The little girl he had seen in the corridor had provoked a new wave of memories. Ones about children that he somehow knew even though he was sure he had never met them. These memories were so confusing. He was rarely sure if they were real or not. The only ones Winter new were real were the ones with the small blonde boy who's name was Steve. Well, he wasn't sure that Steve was small because in his newer memories Steve was much bigger.</p><p>Still, he had a feeling that the memories that that little girl sparked were real, and the children in them were very important to him. Of course, he could never ask his handlers about them, they would just wipe him and then find some new way to hurt him.</p><p>He continued to wonder about the memories and the little girl all the way back to his cell. Finally when he arrived Winter had managed to work up the courage to ask his handler about the girl. "She is going to be the next you." the agent said. <em>The next me? That girl is going to be the next Winter Soldier.</em> He thought. He was shoved back into his cell. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that some small poor innocent girl is going to become like him. A murderer, a feared assassin, a monster, a villain, <em>a victim</em>.</p><p><em>She doesn't deserve that. She doesn't deserve to become a monster.</em> Winter doesn't know why he's thinking this. He should be loyal to Hydra and its decisions. He shouldn't be questioning them. Thinking that Hydra made the wrong choice. He placed his head in his hands, trying to get rid of the traitorous thoughts. Maybe it was all those memories that were making him think like that. Maybe if he forgot his new memories if he tried hard enough - not that he wanted to - he would stop. But no matter what he did, in his heart, he knew that he needed to help that girl. But how? What can <em>he</em> do? All he does is follow orders. Not break them. There was no way to escape Hydra. </p><p>Except one.</p><p>
  <strong>Milla</strong>
</p><p>She was wondering about the strange man she saw in the corridor when the man in question came into her room. "Oh. You're the man from the corridor aren't you." He did not respond. "Hello~ Can you talk?" still no response. Instead, he walked up to her. He was easily 3 times her height. The man bent down so he was at her eye level. </p><p>
  <strong>Winter Soldier</strong>
</p><p>Because she had been through the start of the programming, Winter knew that the girl was much smarter than the average 5-year-old. "What's your name?" He asked. "Milla," she replied happily. <em>She has no idea what Hydra wants to do with her</em>. Happiness never lasted in Hydra. "Okay Milla, I am going to tell you something very important and you are going to listen very carefully."</p><p>
  <strong>Milla POV</strong>
</p><p>The man told me that he is going to kill me today. But now I want him to. He told me also of all the horrible things Hydra will make me do. I don't want to do any of those things. So maybe death is my best option. Either I die here today or hundreds or even thousands of people die at my hands. Innocent people. I am only 5-years-old but I know what I should do. No, what I have to do. But I am scared. I looked forward to living my life. The people in the white coats told me I would save people. They were lying. The only way <em>I</em> can save people is to die. This way, what Hydra really wants of me won't happen. Sometimes when I lie awake in my bed I wonder what it would be like to be dead. Is it nice? Does it hurt? Is there something after death? I don't know. No one does. At least if I die here today I save others as I have always wanted to. </p><p>The man sits in front of me waiting for my decision. It's no longer hard now that I have thought about what I would do if I let Hydra use me. They would make me a monster. I look the man in the eye. "Do it."</p><p>
  <strong>Winter Soldier POV</strong>
</p><p>I pull a gun from its holster. Milla sits down in front of me with her eyes closed. Waiting. I aim it at her head. At such a close range with a target that has accepted her fate this should be easy. I feel sorry for this girl. If Hydra hadn't taken her she might have ended up doing amazing things. Things that she will never, <em>ever</em> do now. I close my eyes. </p><p>
  <strong>BANG!</strong>
</p><p>Milla collapses, bleeding from the bullet hole in the centre of her head. I catch her as she falls. I am the only one who will mourn her. A tear falls silently from my eye. I stay there for a little bit, Milla's body lifeless in my arms. Finally, I lay her down on the floor, put my gun back in its holster and leave with one last look at the hero who lay on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                        A hero who will never be known.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was thinking about the ending of Endgame and the fact that when Steve went back in time he didn't change anything about what happened to him (because if he did he wouldn't have ever made the decision to go back in time ending in a paradox) that means that there is two Steves until the end of Endgame and the universe shouldn't be able to support that for such a long time as seen in Spiderman: Into the Spiderverse (and described in Doctor Who) so Endgame's ending is shit</p><p>(This is just something I thought about at 12:00am)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>